Kryształowa Grypa
Kryształowa Grypa to trzynasty odcinek drugiego sezonu serii Bart 10. Streszczenie Drużyna Barta dostaje zgłoszenie o epidemii choroby na Petropii gdzie udają sie bohaterowie, jednak Bart używa nowego obcego powodując chorobę przyjaciół ale dzięki niemu udaje mu się uleczyć później Petrosapienów. W między czasie jeden z Petrosapienów oprowadza trójkę bohaterów, a przez trzęsienie ziemi spadają oni do tuneli w których pojawili się Antrosapini. Kiedy Bart wyszedł z wnętrza wyleczonego Petrosapiena pomógł w walce i pokonał wrogów, a drużyna wrócił na statek. Fabuła W czasie kiedy Bart razem z Zimem, Bianką i Szymonem wracali swoim statkiem na Ziemię, Zim który kierował pojazdem odebrał sygnał z Petropii, rodzinnej planety jednego z obcych Barta, Diamentogłowego. Z wiadomości do nich wysłanej dowiedzieli się oni, że wszyscy mieszkańcy planety zostali zarażeni chorobą która powoduje osłabienie ich kryształowych ciał i częste kruszenie się konstrukcji przez nich wytworzonych. Drużyna nie za bardzo wiedziała co zrobić, ponieważ nie byli oni żadnymi lekarzami i nie znali się na chorobach, a jedynie na walce ze złem ale podjęli decyzję o pomocy. * Zim: Petropia jest w inną stronę, musimy znowu zmienić kierunek lotu. * Bart: Wiecie co? Ostatnio przemieniłem się w mnóstwo nowych obcych którzy byli super, więc może zmienię się w jakiegoś z jeszcze niepoznanych kosmitów i polecę nim tam? Będzie szybciej! Chłopak nie czekając na odpowiedź drużyny wybrał kosmitę którego wcześniej nie widział w zegarku i uderzył w tarczę Omnitrixa zmieniając się w niewielkiego kosmitę wzrostu dziecka i wyleciał ze statku zostawiając za sobą kolorową chmurę którą musiała wdychać reszta drużyny. * Zim: Ale... Zim kichnął. * Zim: Petropia jest nie daleko, powiedziałem tylko że w inną stronę. * Szymon: Czy wy też się tak dziwnie czujecie? Bart wylądował na powierzchni Petropii i odmienił się, chwilę później wylądowali schorowani przyjaciele bohatera. * Bart: O już jesteście! Co wam się stało w tak krótkim czasie? * Zim: Ten twój nowy obcy... Zim głośno kichnął. * Bianka: Zim chciał powiedzieć, że on podczas lotu... Bianka dostała ataku kaszlu. * Szymon: Przynosi choroby. * Bart: Bardzo przepraszam, to nie było celowe. Ale przynajmniej wiem jak go nazwę, Wirusik. Do drużyny podszedł Petrosapien z lekko popękanym i pokruszonym ciałem, po czym zaczął rozmowę. * Petrosapien To wy jesteście tymi bohaterami o których słyszeliśmy? Dziękujemy za tak szybkie przybycie, wiemy że nie zajmujecie się leczeniem chorych ale na prawdę nie wiemy co robić. * Bart: Spokojnie, postaramy się pomóc. To co stało się z twoim ciałem, to przez tą chorobę? * Petrosapien: Niestety tak. Pierwszy raz mamy styczność z jakąkolwiek chorobą, nasz gatunek jest bardzo wytrzymały. Od kiedy to wszystko zaczęło nas atakować nasze ciała są słabe, kruszą się i pękają powoli nas niszcząc, normalnie potrafimy się regenerować jednak choroba ta blokuje nas pod tym względem. * Bianka: Mam taki pomysł. Wirusik rozprowadza choroby, a co jeżeli jego moce działają tez w drugą stronę i potrafi też leczyć? * Szymon: To ma sens, tylko tym razem uważaj. * Bart: Spróbujmy więc. Bart ponownie użył zegarka do przemiany w Wirusika, a kiedy zmienił się w obcego rozproszył się na miliony mikroskopijnych wersji i wszedł do organizmu Petrosapiena. Na każdym odcinku swojej drogi atakowały go małe stworzonka wyglądające jak kryształowe kulki z kolcami. Bohater wyszedł z powrotem do przyjaciół i połączył się ponownie w jedną formę, aby poinformować wszystkich o powodzie choroby. * Szymon: I co, udało się? * Bart: Jeszcze nie, ale wiem co jest przyczyną. W ciałach Petrosapienów znajdują się małe stworzenia z kolcami które kruszą ich ciała i prawdopodobnie żywią się skruszonymi kryształami. Pokonanie ich będzie raczej łatwe ale nie mogę rozdzielić się od razu na tyle, aby wyleczyć całą planetę i muszę się spieszyć żeby się nie odmienić. * Petrosapien: Czy mogę jakoś pomóc? * Bart: Po prostu nie wykonuj gwałtownych ruchów, a cała reszta jest w moich rękach. * Bianka: A co my mamy robić? * Petrosapien: Mogę was oprowadzić po naszych miastach, tylko musimy uważać bo ostatnio miewamy trzęsienia ziemi. * Bianka: No dobra, to powodzenia Bart tylko bądź ostrożny. Chłopak dalej pod postacią obcego powtórzył wejście do Petrosapiena i rozpoczął walkę z kolczastymi przeciwnikami, których było niestety więcej, do niszczenia wrogów używał nie tylko pięści ale też własnych bakterii. W tym samym czasie Petrosapien oprowadzał resztę drużyny po mieście, kiedy nagle przerwało mu trzęsienie ziemi, a wszyscy upadli. * Bianka: Często się to u was zdarza? * Petrosapien: Od pewnego czasu dosyć często, ale kiedyś nie zdarzało się to w ogóle. * Zim: Macie może jakieś jaskinie czy coś? Ziemia zatrzęsła się jeszcze bardziej, a budynki zaczęły się walić, aż nie spodziewanie pod całym miastem zapadło się podłoże i wszyscy znaleźli się pod ziemią. * Zim: Czyli macie. W czasie kiedy Petrosapien spadał w dół Bart i wszyscy kolczaści wrogowie zaczęli przenosić się z miejsca na miejsce uderzając o ściany ciała. * Bart: Co tam się dzieje?! Mówiłem żeby nie robił gwałtownych ruchów! Tymczasem u reszty drużyny: * Petrosapien: Nigdy nie było tu żadnych tuneli, jedyne istniejące tu jaskinie istniały po drugiej stronie planety i zamieszkiwali tam niegdyś potworni Antrosapieni. * Szymon: Może wykopali też i ten tunel? * Petrosapien: Niemożliwe, wszyscy Antrosapieni zostali zniszczeni miliony lat temu przez naszych przodków. * Zim: Więc czyje są te świecące oczy w oddali? Nagle w wielkim i ciemnym tunelu pojawiła się dosyć liczna grupa dużych fioletowych obcych, byli to właśnie Antrosapieni. Zim i Szymon zaczęli strzelać do wroga, a Bianka rzucać swoimi sztyletami, jednak przeciwnicy okazali się twardsi niż myśleli. Walka trwała, jednak przez chorobę trójka bohaterów cały czas była w osłabieniu oraz kichała i kaszlała przez co strzały były w większości nie celne, a ich ruchy bardzo spowolnione. * Bianka: Gdzie ten Bart?! Przydałby się teraz. * Petrosapien: Bracia! Musimy pomóc naszym bohaterom i stanąć w raz z nimi do walki przeciw tym okrutnym bestiom! Kryształowi kosmici zmienili swoje ręce w ostrza i tarcze, po czym rzucili się do ataku na gigantów którzy dalej stawiali opór, a przez kruchość Petrosapienów zaczęli oni przegrywać starcie. Tym czasem Bart pokonał ostatniego ze swoich przeciwników, a Petrosapien zregenerował swoje ciało i poczuł się już dobrze. Nastolatek wyszedł na zewnątrz, połączył się z powrotem do jednej formy i odmienił się, a kiedy to zrobił rozejrzał się i zobaczył po jednej stronie fioletowe monstra, a po drugiej padniętych przyjaciół leżących na ziemi oraz Petrosapienów, którzy także już ledwo żyli, jedynie poznany wcześniej Petrosapien stał na nogach, ponieważ po działaniu Barta zregenerował się. * Bart: Co tu się stało? * Zim: Znaleźliśmy powód trzęsień ziemi. Ale byliśmy zbyt słabi żeby je powstrzymać. * Petrosapien: Te potwory które widzisz to Antrosapieni, zostali zniszczeni miliony lat temu jednak jakimś cudem zreformowali się na nowo i przyszli się zemścić. Są bardzo niebezpiecznym wrogiem, szczególnie dla naszego gatunku, gdyż oprócz siły i wytrzymałego ciała wykorzystują także bardzo głośne krzyki które niszczą nasze kryształy. * Bart: Dobra, skoro raz przeszli do przeszłości mogą to zrobić znowu. Na własne życzenie ponowne zniszczenie. Bart zmienił się w Raptusa i zaczął biegać wokół jednego z wrogów przez co ten był zdezorientowany, uderzył więc w ziemię ręką chcąc trafić szybkiego przeciwnika, nastolatek wykorzystał to, wbiegł po ręce i zmienił się w Bykżaba. Kiedy bohater znalazł się na głowie przykleił się językiem i jak na linie zeskoczył w bok dzięki czemu mógł nabrać prędkości, po czym puścił się językiem i wyleciał w stronę sąsiedniego Antrosapiena którego udeżył w locie pięścią, przez co ten stracił nieco równowagę i upadł o pięść pierwszego z przeciwników która dalej tkwiła w ziemi, a kiedy upadł przygniótł innych Antrosapienów, a Bart wylądował na ziemi. * Bart: No dobra, kupiłem nam nieco czasu. Mówiłeś, że raz już pokonaliście tych Antrosapienów. W jaki sposób to zrobiliście? * Petrosapien: Według historii opowiadanych z pokolenia na pokolenie Antrosapieni zostali zniszczeni przez naszych przodków miliony lat temu dzięki specjalnej broni przez nich zbudowanej, odbijała ona fale dźwiękowe wroga z powrotem do niego co kruszyło ich tak jak nas. * Bart: jesteś w stanie zrobić taką samą bron teraz? * Petrosapien: Niestety nie. Tak jak mówiłem było to miliony lat temu i nie ostaly się żadne plany tej broni, nie wiemy nawet jak wyglądał oryginał, bo wszelkie obrazy są tylko wymysłem twórcy, poza tym nawet gdybyś użył swojego DNA Petrosapiena to dalej nie byli byśmy w stanie zbudować tak wielkiej broni. * Bart: A co jeżeli nie potrzebna nam duża broń, ani plany? * Petrosapien: Nie rozumiem. * Bart: Zbuduj coś co będzie w stanie wzmocnić fale dźwiękowe z paru miejsc i połączyć je w jedną, a ja załatwię ci kolejny czas, tylko pospiesz się. Petrosapien przystąpił do pracy, a Bart zmienił się w kolejnego nowego obcego, po czym wkopał się w ziemię i wyszedł za plecami przeciwników. * Bart: Okej, umiem kopać za pomocą jedzenia ziemi. Nazwę go Wiertło. Przez jedzenie tej całej ziemi jestem pełny. Ej potwory, tutaj! Antrosapieni odwrócili się w stronę bohatera, który wypluł prosto w nich kule ubitej ziemi które uderzyły w nich i rozdrażniły, jednak chłopak kontynuował i przekopywał się co chwilę żeby napełnić brzuch i tworzyć kolejne kule. * Bart: Jak ci idzie? * Petrosapien: Już prawie... Gotowe! Możesz wracać! Bart słysząc te słowa ponownie wskoczył pod ziemię i przekopał się do kryształowego przyjaciela, po czym wystrzelił ostatnie kule ziemi, a wrogowie odwrócili się jak poprzednim razem. Hydren zmienił obcego na Echo Echo, po czym zduplikował siebie i stanął za każdą z "rur" narzędzia o które prosił Petrosapiena i zaczął używać swoich fal dźwiękowych. * Bart: Echo echo!!! Chłopakowi udało się dzięki wzmacniaczowi rozbić jednego z Antrosapienów, a Petrosapien przesunął broń tak aby mogła wyeliminować pozostałych. Po chwili z gigantów zostały jedynie małe kryształy, a ich niszczyciel odmienił się do ludzkiej formy. Bart razem z Petrosapienem pomógł przyjaciołom i innym Ptrosapienom wyjść z tuneli na powierzchnię i nosiciel zegarka przystąpił do leczenia kryształowych sojuszników w formie Wirusika. * Bart: No dobra, to był już ostatni Petrosapien. * Petrosapien: Dziękujemy wam za przybycie, pomoc w walce, no i wyleczenie nas. Na pewno was zapamiętamy, a w szczegulności ciebie Barcie Hydrenie. * Bart: Nie ma sprawy. No to co drużyna? Wreszcie wracamy na Ziemię. * Bianka: Najpierw musisz nas wyleczyć. * Zim: No właśnie, nie zamierzam sterować statkiem w tym stanie. * Bart: Dobra, dobra. Już was leczę, na szczęście was będzie łatwiej uleczyć. Chłopak wystawił ręce w kierunku przyjaciół i wystrzelił chmurę podobną do tej którą stworzył na statku podczas lotu, jednak tym razem nie przyniosła ona choroby, a wyleczyła ją. Drużyna pożegnała Petrosapienów, weszła na statek i odleciała z Petropii. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Debiut Wirusika * Debiut Antrosapienów * Debiut Wiertła * Zniszczenie Antrosapienów Postacie * Bart Hydren * Zim Grade * Bianka Fullmoon * Szymon Adrienson * Petrosapieni Wrogowie * Kolczaste stworzonka * Antrosapieni Kosmici * Wirusik (debiut)(x3) * Raptus * Bykżab * Wiertło (debiut) * Echo Echo Cytaty Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Bart 10